


一百亿贝里的美丽

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 娜美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ





	一百亿贝里的美丽

漫画线，娜美单人，时间线为得到One Piece之后，上调了年龄，第一人称，接受下滑，一篇结束。  
——————————  
娜美

客船。迷雾蒙蒙的港口。可可亚西村。天上夜幕倾倒，地下人流蜂拥。

我提着行李箱，扶着栏杆缓缓下船，木板在一脚深一脚浅的步伐下，发出嘎吱刺耳的呻吟。行李不多，很轻，它不是使我双腿失衡的原因，主要缘故是一个于这海面上升腾的时代而言，颇为不便利的小症状——晕船。

在海上飘了十天，脑子里如扎了根铁丝一般疼，倘若身上有面小镜子，那我定能瞧见自己浮肿惨白的脸。没走几步，胃酸又灼着食道，漫进嗓子眼，连忙撇下行李，摸向丝巾下的项链。说是项链，实际上只是一个牛皮绳穿着的晶体容器，约两个指节长，里头盛着我的救命精油。急急旋开，置于鼻子下猛吸了几口，柑橘的清爽酸甜便鼓充进肺泡，缓和着刺痛的神经，暂时带走一切不适。

“还是这么狼狈啊，小姑娘。”

顺着声音望去，我瞧见倚在黄昏色敞篷车上的曼妙身影，欠欠身问好，盖好精油拎起箱子，向她走去，“娜美小姐，就别嘲笑我哩。半道遇上洋流，比平时多耗了四天，我真受不住。”

“看，你出发前我就提醒过的，愿赌服输，”她拍拍我的肩膀，接过硬币很是满意，“上车吧，家里热了派，正好给你顶顶肚子。”

待我坐稳，她心情愉悦地吹了声口哨，踩下油门，由着疾风魔法般的双手，将她的头发捏成一簇熊熊燃烧的火焰，击破黑夜。

这是我第三次来这儿了，我如此不顾身体、奔波往返的目的只有一个——采访当今海贼王的航海士，也就是目前敲着方向盘哼歌、超速驾驶的司机，娜美小姐。

对，我是个记者，半吊子那种，隶属于摩根斯报社之下。原先是个小文员，负责收稿、校对等一系列工作。后来草帽团在最终一役中取得胜利，名扬天下，我那口碑不大好的社长便打上了他们的主意，企图收集些八卦，或是打探点关于拉夫特鲁及one piece的消息。奈何之前派遣至当地的男性记者，都被娜美小姐以雷电天候伺候，狡猾的信天翁就把我赶上船，希望身为同性的我能撬到独家情报。

第一次上陆时的状况远比现在更糟糕。从小在山边长大，水性不好，极其不适应摇摇荡荡的甲板，当时在船上就已经快将五脏六腑吐出来了。强撑着悬在虚脱边缘的意志抵达酒店，我听着前台滔滔不绝地念着入住条款直犯恶心，终于在他念到退房当日需要支付45%的服务费时，两眼一闭，大脑黑屏。

再次醒来，就对上了一双晶莹的琥珀，而它们的主人正是我的采访对象。见我恢复意识，她弯起眉眼和我打趣，取笑我是第一个听到条款昏倒的客人。抽抽眼角，我在心里吐槽，那狮子大开口的条约还真是符合她利欲熏心的人设。

草草说明来意，她点头接受，递上个橘子布丁，让我吃完了去楼下的橘子园寻她。看的出来，她有些犹豫，但又碍于我刚清醒，不忍否绝。囫囵吞下布丁，我拿起笔和笔记本，便起身下楼。

未到橘子丰收的季节，在翠绿的园子里找一只活泼的火狐狸不是什么难事。她登着梯子为果树修剪繁枝，举起修长的手臂，闪现出一截盈盈的腰。细发被她盘在脑后，有如后脑勺上的一盏小小南瓜灯。我盯着她愣了一会儿，才慢慢走到她身边，扶着梯子，正式开启谈话。

社长担心我经验不足，提前拟了一份提问稿，如今我便木讷地念出字句，记录回答。访谈很顺畅，氛围融洽，她时不时还和我开玩笑。然而就在此时，我不经大脑地念出了笔记本上的一问：“请问娜美小姐，最后一役中，谁为你提供了最大的帮助呢？“

柔和的目光一瞬锐利了起来，“为什么你觉得我需要帮助呢？虽然我的实力确实不如那些怪物那么强啦，但自保还是可以的。战斗中刀枪无眼，对方不会因为我是个女人就手下留情，我也不会仗着自己的性征去给伙伴添麻烦。如果换作是路飞、索隆或山治，你还会问吗？”

“小姑娘，如果你想要做记者，就不能只以男人的角度看问题。”

不用说，我搞砸了，面对她的反问我一声也吭不出来。

可即使是我带着歧视的问题将她惹怒，娜美小姐仍客客气气地将我送走，临别还送了条精油项链，说是橘子精油的气味儿对晕船很有疗效。我真该庆幸她没用威力十足的天候棒对付我。

至于社长，他固然对我的文稿极不满意，痛批了我一顿，让我再去一趟。如此甚好，自打那次回来我就揣着愧疚，惦念着她，所以东奔西走要到了她的联系方式，约定半个月后于可可亚西村的高级饭店，向她道歉。

本来都准备花上半年薪水，由着这个爱财又体贴的女人坑我一把，谁想她看了眼菜单，看了眼不安的我，把我拽回了家，以她做的家常菜配上我郑重的赔礼，和我精心推敲过的设问。

果腹完毕，她一时兴起，想给我涂指甲。她蓦然说，之前这些事儿都是和她姐姐一起做，现在橘子生意愈做愈大，出口至各个岛屿，姐妹也自愿帮衬，驻扎在香波地群岛料理小工厂。

“已经很久没见她啦。”她喃喃着，将我的食指盖儿涂满颜色，那是和她头发一样的暖调，我感觉指尖瞬间穿进她发丝里。

涂完双手时，她又好奇，问我为什么报社只对她穷追不舍，不采访其他成员。我如实回答，因为老板觉得你比较好说话，换言说，其他人，他没胆子招惹。

“你呢，你也这么觉得？”

“当然不！”我的答复有些答非所问，“我觉得娜美小姐天下无敌坚毅勇敢！”

她在我脑门儿上赏了个弹指，笑骂油嘴滑舌。

原以为这就是整段采访的结束，没想到厚脸皮的社长又嫌我的稿子趣味性不足，逼着我再次登船。我很无奈，只好在出发前和娜美小姐通了个信儿。

想到这，我无声地咒骂起信天翁，直到她把点心搁在桌上。

“尝尝吧，小姑娘。”

其实，她知道我的名字，自第一次见面就已告知，不过她总喜欢用“小姑娘”称呼我。我不反感，每当这三个字从她橘子瓣柔软的唇间跃出，天上便下起了水果软糖，叮叮当当砸在我头顶。而我也一直习惯加上敬称，源于我对她发自内心的景仰，也源于单唤她的名字有点过于亲昵。

尽管——我在落笔每一句时，都幻想着这份亲昵。

瞧见她在瑜伽垫上做着拉伸，山壑深的马甲线和腰肌随着动作抻长、收紧，我突然觉得手上吃了半个的橘子派索然无味，干脆又开始采访。这回问题就简明多了，无非是船员们的糗事、冒险时的趣味。她也如数家珍地答着，比往常更为健谈。

盯着她灿晶晶的眼睛，我无法不去想象，经历过精彩绚烂的岛屿，她坚韧的灵魂能否经得住平庸生活的敲打？

隔天，我正埋头改稿，娜美小姐忽然从门口抛来个橘子，掷在我腿上。她挤眉弄眼地提议，一起去外岛玩玩，她开船。

我吃着橘子嘟囔，娜美小姐，我会吐船上的。

“那老规矩，打赌，”她生动地挑挑眉，“十贝里，我赌你不会晕我开的船。”

特基拉日出般的卷发弯在她嘴边，鲜活着她说出的话，我如何能再拒绝？

诚如她所言，我又输了。游艇稳稳当当地在水面驰行，我没戴精油项链，也没有晕船。不甘心地塞给她十贝里，我一边铺开沙滩巾坐下，一边嘴硬地解释，只是因为到外岛的距离比较短，绝不是因为她在，我比较安心。当然，后半截话我留在了心底。

掐了下我的脸，她若剥橘子一样脱下外衣，露出内里的比基尼，游进海中。像极了一条灵活聪敏的小丑鱼，触及一片浪花，便知晓洋流的前世今生。

就这样，我注视着阳光和水珠沾在她身上，闪耀着瑰丽着。不得不承认，我嫉妒它们。

他人皆说，世界公认的第一美女是亚马逊•百合的波雅•汉库克，她的美貌捕获着男女老少的芳心，仅一眼就能把人石化在原地。大名鼎鼎的美人儿我没见过，辨不出何为天下无双，此刻只觉得眼前人就是我的欧若拉，我梦想、渴望每个早晨都由她告诉我曙光降临，而我的血液已然被她的视线凝固，与沙石结合在一起。

“一会儿有暴风雨，咱们回家吧。”她走出水面，朝我走来，是一件艺术品。

我失了神，以至于我抬头望着大晴天，无知地冒出一句“不会吧”。

或许是没想到我会对她这个金牌航海士发出质疑，她笑得很开心，远比波光粼粼的海面还灿烂，接着以给小孩子讲童话的语调，轻快地对我耳语，说风和云朵悄悄告诉她啦。

一进家门，雨点就砸在屋棚上，她和我急忙抢救着晾晒的橘子皮，跟着随意填了点吃的，各自歇下。雨很大，到后半夜才停，起初只是弦乐四重奏，后来变成了夹着雷电的朋克乐队，沸腾得人神烦意乱。又或者说，我注定失眠，因为明天告别的长笛即将正式吹响。

我没想过，这只茱莉亚蝶煽动翅膀所制造出的巨型气旋，会令我始料不及，束手无策。

失意的时候，来一支烟总是好的。走出门廊，摸了根香烟点着，还没抽几口，就被熟悉的人影夺走，自然地放进嘴里。我安静地看着她，看着她朝着天，吐出一口烟和月亮。

“娜美小姐，经历过那么多冒险，你......能习惯现在的平淡吗？”我忍不住开口问出藏了几天的疑惑。

那一对琥珀微微暗淡了下，又很快恢复如常，“大半夜的不睡觉，又要采访？”

“不是的，娜美小姐，以...朋友身份问问，”我连连摆手，又觉得以“朋友”自居有点越界，赶紧找补，“如果不想谈，也没关系。”

“那就先把敬称去... ...”

有了准许，我雀跃地直呼她的名字，打断她说的话。韵律如同三文鱼籽，清脆爆破在心底，使问题也被我遗忘。

没有提问，便得不到答案，但是我收获了一个尼古丁和焦油也遮不住的、柑橘味的吻。然后，失眠的我们必定相拥入睡，她的长发恰好散在我胸口，为我穿上神圣而超拔的僧侣服，向心室注入一整夜热忱的信仰。

第二天傍晚，我收拾好行李离开，娜美依旧车着我驶至港口。只是这一次，她没有超速。

是的，我还是要走的，毕竟，我和这承包了成山遍野橘子园的富婆不一样，必须得以我的文字赚点钱，小有一番成就，才能平心而论，落落大方地走入她的门庭。或者再不济，也该要像她一般，在热血的年纪，去磨砺勇气，朝圣理想。

船员收起船锚，她从岸边的扶手上直起腰，提高音调对我说：“精油不够用了记得找我续。”

这大概就是她给我签发的终身许可证。我站在船内点点头，大声地回复，我爱的橘子精油，只她一家。

她捂嘴笑着，笑红了脸，笑红了耳尖。

起风了，风把夕阳吹落在海里，顷刻像是深海区的艳丽水母全部浮于海面。是太阳濡染了大海，还是大海濡染了太阳，又或是她将碎发揉进长空，沉进波浪？我不确定。我只知道，她和她的橘子精油治好了我的晕动病，而我又晕眩在这个比红更含蓄，比黄更火热的颜色里。

一周后，我整理好稿件回到报社，向来在终审环节鸡蛋里挑骨头的社长，竟对本次的文案没有过多批评，让我修改下几处用语，即可发表。

机械地在打字机上输入文字，我按照原稿敲完最后一个标点，倏而想起秋天，想起甜蜜饯，想起犀鸟的长喙，想起900℃的岩浆，想起千阳号小狮子的狮鬃，想起1.4万光年遥远的仙王座RW。橘色，墙面是橘色，桌子是橘色，手边的咖啡是橘色，窗外的树叶是橘色，经过的面孔是橘色，脑腔中的积液是橘色。它似癌细胞般分裂，变异，增殖，陆续倒灌进肝脏；它若霍乱病菌般内渗，转移，肆虐，持续对着胸腔叫嚎。它充盈着我的肺泡，它和她一齐激烈地、热情地、任性地壅塞着我的胸膛。

心脏不受制地失衡，眼球震颤，我拴不住十指，在结尾多添了一段庸俗又夹着私心的话。

我写道，时代会分解，冒险也会氧化，但她不会，她是一片橘色海域，亘古不涸、丰沛明亮，永远拍打翻滚着——一百亿贝里的美丽。

[终]

*通篇提到的酒（特基拉日出）、食物、动物等均为橘色，偷懒不一一标明了。其实有些是橙色（e.g.茱莉亚蝶、仙王座RW），但我想橘色意象都想破脑壳了，就默认橙色=橘色。  
———————————  
灵感源于《卡罗尔》&《燃烧女子肖像》。


End file.
